Thorn Year
by BabyJoongie
Summary: Author baru/Thorn Year Chapter 4/Remake Thorn Year By Maio/Yunho POV : Aku tidak menyangka bocah itu menyukai hyung ku? Tapi bisakah aku egois? Karena aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong/Chapter ini muncul sisi jahat Yunho/YunJae/Riview Please/
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thorn Year (gashiyeon) - The First Part -

Original Author: Maio

Translated By: honeyiceblend

Indo Translated by : 2012/03/22/ff-thorn-year-thorn-waterlily-prequel-r educed-horizon-chapter-01/ and Little me translate :D

Genre: Romance + Smut

Rating: M

Pairing: Yunjae

Length: 1/12 Chapters

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

I told you before

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Yunho POV

Hyungku selalu mengatakan bahwa awal yang lebih penting, lebih dari apa pun.

Meskipun perbedaan usia antara aku dan hyung ku sendiri tidak terlalu banyak, hyung ku selalu memberiku saran dan nasehat, dengan suaranya yang selalu membuatku tenang. Itu sedikit menjengkelkan namun, itu dia yang membuat aku memilih untuk mengikuti dia sepanjang waktu. Karena dia hanya menatapku saja.

Meskipun kakak ku bercerita tentang pentingnya awal, hari ini aku melangkah pertama dengan sangat buruk. Hujan turun beberapa waktu sebelum, musim semi awal, cuaca lebih dingin dari musim semi dan di mana-mana orang terlihat mengigil

Eomma melihat keluar jendela, dan melarangku untuk menaiki motor. Aku ingin tidur lebih sedikit tapi kata-kata 'aku tahu aku tidak bisa'. Setiap kali aku pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil, teman-teman ku menggodaku tentang hal itu. "Kau ingin memamerkan kekayaanmu?" Aku benci hal itu jadi aku mengatakan kepada sopir bahwa aku tidak akan membutuhkan dia lagi dan pergi kesekolah menggunakan motor.

Tepat di sudut, menuju ke sekolah ku, namun, motorku tergelincir. Untungnya kecelakaan itu tidak tidak terlalu besar. Aku terjatuh dari sepeda dan berguling-guling di tanah beberapa kali. Itu sangat sakit, tapi ada yang lebih buruk dari itu yaitu seragam sekolahku—sangat kotor dan hancur. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadiri pidato upacara pembukaan sekolah kakakku sedangkan keadaanku terlihat seperti ini? Fuck fuck

Ah, setelah berdiri, aku menemukan pipi kiriku tergores. Tempat menghentikan sepeda aku tidak sesuai, Aku berdiri di pojok tembok. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, aku merasa setelah kejadian ini aku tidak terlihat senang lagi.

Aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk seragamku dan menyadari pipi kiriku benar-benar tergores. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan motorku aku memutuskan untuk menaruhnya didekat dinding. Kecelakaan itu merusak suasana hati ku.

Aku menginjak tanah, siapa yang bisa kusalahkan, itu kesalahan aku sendiri. Aku mendesah dan menatap langit, sepuluh ribu mil langit yang cerah. Aku menghirup udara sejuk yang menyegarkan dan melangkah ke aula sekolah yang terlihat ramai.

Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan? Itu adalah kesalahan ku sendiri. Sambil mendesah, aku menatap langit, meregangkan otot ku dan menatap langit diatas ku. Udara segar dan sejuk. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah ke aula sekolah yang ramai.

Aku kira ada terlalu banyak siswa, kursi yang tidaklah mudah untuk menampung banyaknya siswa, beruntung, upacara pembukaan sekolah tertunda selama sepuluh menit.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada begitu banyak siswa, ada hampir tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Untungnya, upacara telah tertunda oleh sepuluh menit, jadi aku tidak terlambat.

Aku hanya harus mendengar pidato hyung. Aku tahu siapa yang akan menceramahiku tentang insiden sepeda. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan Jinho hyung berteriak padaku. "Kau ingin motor baru lagi?"

Aku tidak bisa duduk di kelas aku sendiri karena banyak siswa duduk di sana, jadi aku hanya duduk di barisan terakhir. Di aula sangat berisik seperti pasar tapi hening seketika. Upacara ini akan dimulai. Seseorang naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil mikrofon. Aku mengamati panggung dengan mata berbinar-binar, seperti aku akan memberikan pidato sendiri. Meskipun aku tidak melihat hyung yang seharusnya berada di atas panggung sekarang.

Sekolah seharusnya untuk meresmikan upacara pembukaan tapi itu bukan presiden yang berada diatas. Orang-orang di aula menjadi sedikit gelisah, karena banyak orang menyukai Eunho hyung.

Ketika kakak aku tidak muncul sama sekali, aku sedikit khawatir. Bermain dengan ponsel di saku celanaku, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus menelpon dia? Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Ini tidak akan menjadi ide yang baik sekarang.

Kepala sekolah mengambil alih mic dan terlihat mahasiswa di aula terlihat jengkel, waktu berjalan tetapi pidatonya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berakhir.

Aku melihat di sekeliling aula. Meskipun itu awal Maret, aku sepertinya akan membeku didalam aula. Yeoja itu terlihat gemetar sembari mengeratkan mantel yang mereka pakai, membungkusnya dengan ketat agar tetap hangat. Kepala sekolah tampaknya tidak menyadari situasi para muridnya. Ia terus berbicara.

Leherku sedikit sakit. Mungkin akibat jatuh tadi? Aku menggerak-gerakkan leherku, menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Aku mulai merasa bosan sekarang sampai rasanya aku mulai pusing, hingga—

"Ah~ Mianhae"

Aku menoleh ke kiri di mana suara itu berasal. Dia sangat terlambat, siapa pun orang itu. Dilihat keributan yang dibuatnya, tampaknya ia menginjak kaki seseorang. Aku menajamkan telingaku. Suaranya halus menarik. Tidak hanya aku, aku rasa,gadis-gadis di sekitar ku juga merasakannya. Mereka saling berbisik, "Wow, tampan sekali!" dan pujian-pujian lainnya yang bisa didengar jelas.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengerutkan kening. Aku harus melihat siapa orang itu. Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Oh…god…-"

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke tempat duduk yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh temannya. Waktu rasanya berhenti. Kejadian itu telah tertanam di pikiranku selamanya. Bahkan saat aku menoleh ke arah lain, wajahnya masih saja terbayang.

Lalu aku menatapnya lagi.

Pertama kali, aku terpesona oleh mata doe berbentuk nya.

Kedua kalinya, warna kulitnya. Tak terlupakan.

Ketiga kalinya ...

Fuck it, dia tidak hanya tampan, Dia itu sangat cantik.

Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan murid lain dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi telinga dan lehernya, matanya besar dan indah dengan bulu mata lentik dan panjang, syalnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan seragamnya, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan tangan ramping yang menutupi tawanya—semuanya memikatku. Juga tidak lupa, bibir yang menggoda terlihat di balik jari-jarinya—sungguh—aneh. Dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya, mata besar yang melekuk seperti bulan sabit, dan senyuman yang indah, ia bukan seorang wanita, walaupun ia tampak seperti itu. Segala tentangnya, mulai dari syalnya, tampak aneh. Mataku yang terus menerus menatapnya tidak bisa berpaling lagi.

Suara-suara di sekitarku belum juga berhenti. Semuanya—pidato kepala sekolah yang membosankan, bising di aula, perlahan semuanya memudar meninggalkan hanya aku dan dia di aula yang dingin ini. Kami saling menatap. Saat-saat itu tampak sangat spesial dan berharga.

Di aula yang dingin, aku duduk menatapnya sedang berbicara dengan temannya, mataku turun ke bibir delimanya yang terus bergerak. Ia mengangkat dan meniup-niup kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya merasa hangat. Bibirnya terlihat seperti buah cheri. Oh mengapa ia terlihat sangat indah?

Tiba-tiba, suara bising di aula menyadarkanku—suara kursi yang beradu dengan lantai. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat, hanya karena aku memandanginya. Upacara telah selesai dan aula sudah mulai kosong. Aku masih bisa melihat rambut hitam dan syal putihnya di tengah keramaian, tetapi sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang. Meski dia kurus, ia dapat berjalan sangat cepat.

"Jung Yunho!"

Teman-temanku berjalan ke arahku. Aku bersender di salah satu pilar. Wajah-wajah temanku yang kukenal menyeretku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Pidatonya lumayan kan? Apa yang terjadi pada Eunho? Kami tidak melihatnya dari tadi? Apa kau sudah meneleponnya?"

Mendengar perkataan temanku, aku sadar telah melupakan hyung sepenuhnya. Kurogoh ponselku dan menariknya keluar, menelepon hyung. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Aku pergi ke kelas hyung tetapi tidak dapat menemukannya di sana. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak tahu keberadaannya. Aku bergegas ke ruang guru dan mencari wali kelas hyung. Ia mendorongku ke pojok ruangan dan berkata bahwa hyung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku bingung. Kenapa ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit? Wali kelas hyung menepuk pundakku dan berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu cemas.

"Eunho pingsan sebelum upacara."

Aku tidak memercayai pendengaranku. Penyakit anemia hyung memang selalu menjadi masalah tetapi tidak pernah terlalu parah hingga bisa membuatnya pingsan. Kudorong temanku yang menghalangi jalanku dan berlari ke arah motorku. Salju sudah mulai lebat—dan—

"…. Fuck."

Aku meninggalkan motorku tersandar di dinding tetapi sekarang sudah tergeletak rusak di tanah, seolah-olah sudah jatuh sebanyak dua belas kali. Dimana-mana terdapat goresan, peot, dan tampak lebih parah dari tumpukan sampah. Siapa orang brengsek yang berani berbuat begini pada motor kesayanganku? Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan melihat sekitar. Murid–murid lain melewatiku acuh tak acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak seorangpun yang tampak mencurigakan. Hyung pasti marah besar dan aku mulai takut melihat rongsokan motorku.

Ji ge ji ge— Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Sepasang sepatu yang terikat rapi tertangkap mataku. Entah bagaimana, walau aku hanya melihat sepatunya, aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

Dia anak dengan syal putih tadi. Saat aku memandangnya, ternyata wajahnya bertambah pucat dan ia tersipu. Syalnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hanya bagian hidung ke atas yang terlihat. Syalnya menutupi bibir buah delimanya, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Melihat ekspresi bingungku, ia menarik syalnya turun. Ia tampak tidak senang. Ekspresinya seperti berkata, siapa dirimu telah membuatku melepaskan syalku? Lalu ia berjalan lebih mendekat ke arahku.

"Lee Soo Hun."

Kali ini aku tidak mengenali nama itu.

"Kami berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Dia memang terkenal tukang bikin onar."

Aku baru paham sekarang. "Ah—maksudmu dia yang merusak motorku? Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia naksir padaku."

Mendengar jawabannya yang aneh, aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Ia menatapku serius. Tetapi melihatnya seperti ini, ia malah tampak bodoh. Si bodoh yang cantik.

"Kau tidak percaya ya?" Ia mencibir. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, wajahnya tampak sangat marah, karena aku bisa melihat dadanya naik turun.

Ah, sungguh—apa yang dilakukan anak ini?

Tetapi semuanya harus pada waktunya. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berdiri saja atau ngobrol dengan anak ini. Aku melihat motorku dan amarahku meluap kembali. Aku menendang tumpukan besi itu dan menginjaknya. Bocah di hadapanku sedikit terkejut, melihatku melampiaskan amarahku. Aku rasa anak itu sedikit takut padaku.

"Bisa kau beritahu dia untuk menemuiku besok sepulang sekolah?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Jawabannya yang terdengar alami itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa ia punya rencana lain dibalik semua ini. Meski tampaknya ia berada di pihakku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kecurigaanku.

Sekarang yang lebih penting, aku harus menemui hyung. Bersama dengan bocah ini membuatku lupa segalanya. Kurasa aku harus menjaga jarak darinya.

Tidak diragukan lagi, aku tahu kalau dia pasti satu-satunya yang bisa menahanku dari hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku mendengarnya bicara, aku tidak bisa lepas dari suara lembutnya yang bagai mantra. Suaranya tidak terlalu lantang, dan tidak terlalu pelan juga dan kata-katanya tidak pantas dengan suaranya, suaranya benar-benar indah.

"Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau—"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan." Ia menjawab dengan nada jengkel dan aku menatapnya kembali.

Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya saling bercampur aduk, sama sekali tidak berhubungan satu sama lain. Anak ini cepat sekali berubah. Bukan karena aku bodoh, tetapi cara pandangan kami terhadap sesuatu berbeda.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah busuknya."

"Lee Soo Hun tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya. Fuck!"

Jadi mulut manisnya bisa berbicara kasar juga?

Melihat tatapan dinginnya, aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Lee Soo Hun—entah bagaimana, nama itu terdengar lebih familiar sekarang. Mungkinkah dia salah satu pembuat onar yang pernah diceritakan temanku?

TBC

Ff yang diatas itu cuman sampai chapter 7

Tapi Joongie berusaha ffnya sampai tamat kok ^_^

Heheh susah juga kalau translate yah -_-

Buat temen-temen rp Joongie jangan lupa riview nde~ :P

Riview please?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Thorn Year (gashiyeon) - The First Part - Reduced Horizon

Original Author: Maio

Translated By: honeyiceblend

Translate indo by : Baby_joongie

Genre: Romance + Smut

Rating: M (a lot of coarse language)

Pairing/s: Yunjae

Length: 2/12 Chapters

T/N: This translation was posted without a permission by the original author, Maio. If I or this blog got reported, I'll stop publishing this fic.

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

I told you before

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Yunho POV

"Anak-anak lain mengatakan kepadaku kau ada disini. Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi? Kenapa kau masih di sini? " Ucap temanku dengan nada kesal, namun setelah melihat ekspresiku yang tidak biasa, mereka langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Selanjutnya mereka beralih melihat motorku. Sambil menatap namja yang memakai syal putih, mereka bertanya "bocah ini?"

Namja yang memakai syal putih itu menunduk dan mengangkat bahunya sedikit menegur teman-temanku yang menuduhnya tanpa alasan.

"Bukan dia"

"Kau benar. Tidak mungkin bocah kurus ini yang melakukannya" Ucap temanku dengan ekspresi tegasnya.

Kau sudah tau pemilik motor ini kan. Lee Soo Hun, you bastard.

"Aku belum pernah kalah sebelumnya."

Aku membalas perkataanya dengan nada yang ia gunakan tadi. Tidak, aku lebih percaya diri dari pada dia.

Aku pikir dia akan terkejut dengan melebarkan mata doe-nya itu. Sedikit yang aku tau, dia menutup mulutnya, menyeringai disudut bibirnya, seperti setan kecil yang manis. Matanya terlihat menantang. Wajahnya ini sangat manis.

Aku berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

Apa dia menatapku? Atau akan berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa ragu? Wajah cantik itu kini menghiasi pikiranku. Aku masih memikirkan wajah cantik itu didalam bus yang kutumpangi. Hatiku yang cemas karena hyung juga dipenuhi oleh anak itu—putih dan bersemu merah lengkap dengan rambut dan mata hitamnya yang sehitam malam.

Teman-temanku yang ikut dalam bus tersebut juga ikut menganggumi wajah cantik itu, "Benar-benar cantik. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu terlihat sangat cantik?" Mereka terus membicarakan pembicaraan membosankan mereka.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya, namun sepertinya mereka sangat menjengkelkan. Aku benar-benar ingin membungkam mulut mereka.

Meskipun sebagian pembicaraan mereka hanya bercanda, tapi cara mereka memandangku sepertinya tidak seperti biasa.

"Ah, apa, tentunya kau tidak—"

"Tidak, aishh kalian ini, bagaimana mungkin"

"Benarkah? Tidak?"

"Itu benar!"

Aishh mereka benar-benar menggodaku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membantah saat mereka mulai menggodaku. Jika tidak, hey mereka akan menambahkan sebuah kalimat seperti 'Membantah berarti mengakui'. Atau…, mungkin mereka menyadari kalau aku menyukai bocah tadi?

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ponselku berbunyi, terdengar suara umma yang lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Setelah melihat wajahku yang terlihat muram saat mencari ruangan rumah sakit, teman-temanku bilang hyung-ku akan baik-baik saja. Aku meninggalkan teman-temanku menunggu di depan pintu kamar rawat.

Kuputar kenop pintu dengan pelan. Aku bisa mencium bau formalin yang sangat menyengat.

Ekspresi Jinho hyung, Jeongho hyung, dan umma tampak tidak baik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku mendorong mereka semua dan berdiri di depan ranjang rumah sakit. Eunho hyung tersenyum ringan padaku dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

Di umur tujuh belas tahun.

Aku sudah tau rasanya saat mendengar kematian hyung ku sendiri.

"Ah, urgh—"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang sesombong kau."

"Bastard…! Ah, ah, urg…"

"Kondisi kita sama, aku manusia. Apakah kau tau aku merasa lebih dirugikan soal ini?"

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan tangan Lee So Hyun yang berada ditanganku. Aku melihat para pengikutnya yang berkumpul mengelilingiku dan Lee Soo Hun sejak awal perkelahian. Kemudian, mereka bergegas pergi, seperti kecoak. Meskipun kepalanya terluka, dia masih berteriak memanggil anak buahnya.

Sebetulnya, aku tidak merencanakannya untuk memukulnya dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi alasannya kenapa ia merusak motor milikku membuatku marah.

Lima menit yang lalu, kata-kata sampah yang terlontar dari mulutnya lah alasannya. Kalimat tidak masuk akalnya itulah yang membuatku lepas kendali.

"Aku tidak menyukai penampilanmu"

Aku tidak percaya hanya alasan seperti itu ia merusak motor ku. Tidak masuk akal. Aku ingin sekali memukulnya sampai dia sekarat.

Cuaca hari itu mulai hangat.

Aku menggenggam kepala Lee Soo Hun sedangkan dia berlutut di sampingku. Hidungnya belum patah, hanya darah yang menetes keluar dan ia tampak sedikit jelek.

"Siapa namanya?"

Lee Soo Hun sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan, dan ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang tadi ku ajukan.

"Anak yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Eh…? Damn kau, bukan hanya satu atau dua yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku!"

"Bocah yang kau taksir."

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, ia mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Tampaknya si syal putih tidak berbohong. Aishh, aku memikirkan wajah itu lagi. Aku memanggil Lee So Hun dengan nada jengkel, ia terlihat sedikit kesakitan aku bisa melihat itu dari wajahnya. Apa kau sudah mengingat namanya?

"Cepat, siapa namanya?"

Untuk membuat mulut Lee Soo Hun terbuka, aku mengayunkan kepalanya, tetapi mulut anak ini tidak mudah terbuka. Dengan tidak sabar aku memukulnya lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu namanya?"

"Menjadikannya istriku." Aku menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan terlihat cemburu.

Apa jawabanku itu sangat mengejutkan? Wajar saja aku menginginkan wajah cantik yang sangat terlihat alami itu kan?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sialan."

"Hmm…"

Terhadap anak-anak yang tidak patuh, menggunakan senjata pada mereka adalah cara terbaik untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Semenit saja aku melepaskannya, kepalanya sudah roboh ke tanah.

"Bagaimana mungkin murid sekolah membawa senjata tajam?" Orang-orang di sekitar kami saling berbisik-bisik. Aku menatap tajam mereka yang langsung terdiam, membuat suasana kembali sunyi.

Dua bulan yang lalu, saat ulang tahunku, Jeongho hyung yang belum memiliki pekerjaan yang pantas meski umurnya sudah 26 tahun merayakan pesta ulang tahunku.

Pisau tentara Swiss inilah yang kudapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, bersama dengan motor yang sudah kuinginkan sejak dulu. Saat Umma melihat pisau ini, ia ingin mengambilnya dariku. Tetapi Jeongho hyung melarang Umma. "Anak ini sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Masa ia tidak boleh pegang beginian." Alasan tidak masuk akal hyung membuat Umma tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jeongho hyung dan Eunho hyung mirip sekali sifatnya dengan umma. Saat mereka sedang sibuk belajar, Jeongho hyung punya temper buruk seperti Appa, yaitu akan membuat masalah di kesehariannya.

Saat aku masuk SMP, Jeongho hyung ingin aku mengikuti jejaknya. Terlibat dalam perkelahian antar gang dan mengendarai motor adalah perngaruh Jeongho hyung terhadapku. Setiap Umma melihat Jeongho hyung, ia akan selalu mencelanya, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengefek pada hyung yang berwajah tembok.

Aku memutar-mutarkan pisau Swissku yang sebenarnya tidak ada kegunaan lain selain menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku. "Ini mainan anak-anak." Aku mengingat-ingat perkataan Jeongho hyung.

Lee Soo Hun pastilah ketakutan melihat mainan anak-anak ini.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah berkata padaku kalau ia sudah menyerah dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Cowok cantik itu. Siapa namanya?"

Aku meletakan pisau itu kedalam saku. Lalu, Lee Soo Hun menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas lega.

"…Kim Jaejoong."

"Ini jawaban yang tepat"

"Brengsek, beraninya kau! Aku butuh tiga tahun untuk mendapatkannya—Ah!"

Aku menendangnya karena telingaku mulai sakit mendengarnya bicara, jelas bukan karena aku ingin balas dendam atau karena cemburu. Aku lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan anak ini di belakang kantin.

Meski aku mendengar suaranya memenuhi pikiranku, tetapi hanya wajah dan namanya yang terus terbayang di benakku, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain. Kepalaku sekarang sudah dipenuhi olehnya, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan namanya saja terdengar sangat indah.

Aku bisa saja absen dari sekolah karena tidak ada motor. Tetapi siapa sangka, aku masuk sekolah seminggu penuh. Itu karena si syal putih—Kim Jaejoong. Meski aku sudah masuk sekolah seminggu penuh tanpa absen, aku belum melihatnya. Aku juga tidak bisa tahu dimana keberadaannya dan aku merasa sedikit cemas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kelasnya. Menyedihkan sekali. Akan memalukan jika aku menanyakan teman-temanku untuk mencari tahu.

Dan tidak mungkin aku menanyakan Lee Soo Hun.

Aku pasti sedang dimabuk cinta. Hanya karena momen yang singkat dan aku bisa terobsesi seperti ni padanya. Aku ingin melupakannya, tetapi itu bukan hal yang mudah saja untuk dilupakan.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu ...

Haruskah aku pergi ke ruang administrasi dan menanyakan alamatnya? Tapi pasti akan terjadi masalah. Lupakan. Ini semua karena rumor sekolah yang berkata Lee Soo Hun hampir saja dihabisi Jung Yunho. Inilah kenapa sekarang namaku sudah tercantum di buku blacklist sekolah. Kalau aku membuat masalah lagi, reputasi hyungku yang sedang terbaring di rumas sakit pasti langsung hancur. Lebih baik aku tidak melakukannya.

Lee Soo Hun akan mati kesakitan. Aku ingin dia mati.

Daftar tugas piket kami diurut berdasarkan nomor urut pendaftaran kelas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa nomorku menjadi nomor satu di daftar piket padahal nomor urut pendaftaranku agak akhir. Toh aku tidak mungkin memukul guru wanita, jadi aku membawa keluar keranjang sampah keluar kelas dengan enggan.

Setiap hari, akan ada sepasang murid yang bertugas piket. Berdasarkan daftar, aku akan berpasangan dengan gadis bernomor enam belas. Si nomor enam belas mengangkat sisi lain keranjang sampah. Karena merasa keranjang sampah itu ringan, aku melepaskannya dan membiarkan si nomor enam belas mengangkatnya seorang diri. Si nomor enam belas tersenyum padaku, tampak sedikit malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ah, cuaca hari ini bagus sekali. Hari ini aku harus minum-minum bersama teman-temanku—Itulah yang aku rencanakan di dalam hati.

Tentu saja, sebelum itu aku harus mengunjungi hyung. Aku harap hari ini ia tidak akan seharian tidur seperti mayat, tetapi bangun penuh semangat. Akhir-akhir ini, hyung selalu tidur lebih dari setengah hari, obat yang dikonsumsi menguasai fisiknya yang mempunyai penyakit yang bisa kambuh kapan saja sekaligus menahan hidupnya lebih lama. Tetapi ia bilang ia tetap sehat. Hyungku yang bodoh. Mulutku mulai terasa pahit kalau memikirkan hyung. Aku menengok sekitar, mencari tempat untuk merokok.

"…"

Sama seperti hari pertama saat aku bertemu dengannya, anak itu selalu datang tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dimana kami akan bertemu.

Aku telah menemukannya setelah seminggu ini.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Biar aku saja yang membuang sampahnya."

Dari luar, mungkin tampaknya aku sedang peduli dengan perempuan. Wajahnya menjadi merah, aku jadi benar-benar ingin berkata padanya; "Kau lihat cowok yang berdiri di sana? Cowok itu akan membuatmu malu karena ia sangat cantik", hanya untuk mempermalukannya dengan kecantikan cowok itu.

Ah, sial. Kenapa ia bertambah cantik selama seminggu aku tidak melihatnya?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Yunho. Makasih."

Nomor enam belas telah pergi. Di tempat pembakaran sampah itu sekali-kali orang-orang datang lalu pergi lagi, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Masalahku dengan anak ini lebih penting dan berharga. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan untuk mengosongkan keranjang sampah, karena aku hanya menatap anak itu. Sambil memisahkan bagian-bagian sampah, ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku dan aku terkagum dengan lengan kurus putihnya. Ia memisahkan sampah-sampah itu secara perlahan. Mungkin ia mendapatkan masalah atau bosan, jadi ia berhenti melakukannya dan membuang seluruh isi keranjang sampah tanpa memisahkannya. Ia pasti akan dimarahi oleh pimpinan sekolah kalau ketahuan.

"Sedang menikmati pemandangan, eh?"

Ia pasti tahu kalau aku sedang berada disini. Aku berjongkok dan mengambil ranting di tanah. Saat aku mendekatinya, ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandangku. Tetapi pandangnnya dihalang oleh cahaya matahari jadi ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia terus menatapku. Aku bisa melihat ada bayanganku di kedua bola matanya. Aku senang karena ia mengenaliku.

"Aku sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Aku sakit karena udara yang dingin."

Kau menjadi cantik karena sakit? Atau kau sakit karena kau cantik? Karena perkataanya, aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi. Hal apapun yang berkaitan dengannya, aku akan menerjemahkannya menjadi pikiran-pikiran yang berbeda. Sejak hari pertama aku sudah merasa kalau anak ini sangat spesial. Semua perkataannya padaku sangat unik. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau masih datang kesini di saat kau sedang flu?"

"—Aku sakit karena aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Kalau kau tidak mengenaliku, jangan bicara macam-macam." Di bawah hidung manisnya, ia mempotkan bibirnya.

Ah, sial aku membuatnya marah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Walaupun jarak di antara kami hanya beberapa langkah, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendekatinya lebih dekat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang semacam dia. Dan untuk pertama kalinya jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia melemparkan rantingnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Ia jadi tampak seperti landak yang memamerkan duri-durinya. Ganggu dia maka dia akan menyerangmu.

Tidak pulang ke rumah—memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?

Tada, tada. Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pasti ada murid lain datang ke sini untuk membuang sampah. Seseorang datang kemari memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong dengan tersengal-sengal.

Wow, ternyata ada orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan kodok. Orang itu memanggil-manggil dengan sayang. "Jaejoong-ah—"

Aku belum pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya, dan si muka kodok ini sudah memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan sayang?

Ia mengangkat kakinya sambil memegangi keranjang sampah dan berjalan gemulai ke arah si kodok bak kupu-kupu. Si kodok mengambil keranjang sampah dari tangan Kim Jaejoong.

"Berikan padaku. Kotor—"

"Hmm."

Kedua orang itu meninggalkan tempat pembakaran sampah. Tempat itu hanya meninggalkan aku dan keranjang yang masih dipenuhi sampah.

Ah—apa ini—aku—sekarang—

Si kodok sudah merampas cantikku. Aku benar-benar kesal. Bisa-bisanya si kodok dibanding-bandingkan denganku!

"URGHHH!"

.

.

.

TBC

Follow my twitter : Baby_Joongie

Call Me Baby aja nde~ gak usah panggil Author atau apalah ^_^

Balasan riviewnya

gothiclolita89 : Aku belum baca endingnya xD

nunoel31 : ini udah jelas?

Princesssparkyu : Udah lanjut

Hanasukie : Hahah ini udah diedit ^^

Hana – Kara : Udah lanjut

Heeli : Nde~ udah lanjut

Gomawo riviewnya m_-_m


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thorn Year (gashiyeon) - The First Part - Reduced Horizon

Original Author: Maio

Translated By: honeyiceblend

Genre: Romance + Smut

Rating: M

Pairing/s: Yunjae

Length: 3/12 Chapters

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

I told you before

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Yunho POV

"Hyung, aku pulang"

Tentu saja, hyung tidak ada disini. Tetapi mungkin dihari-hari mendatang, aku tidak bisa memanggilnya hyung lagi. Apartemen ini kusewa berdua bersama Eunho hyung. Apartement ini dekat dari sekolah. Selama hyung berada dirumah sakit sekarang, hanya aku yang tinggal di apartemen ini seorang diri, itu sangat sepi saat aku pergi kekamar hyung seperti biasa. Kamar hyung terlihat gelap dengan lampu jalanan yang menyorot kamar tersebut. Barang-barang berharga hyung diletakan dalam box, barang-barang tersebut seperti memanggil tuannya. Diapartement ini, setengah adalah milik barang hyung, apakah ia tidak akan kembali, apa gunanya untuk menjaga barang-barang ini?

.

.

.

Koridor rumah sakit sangat tenang. Suster mengatakan bahwa hyung ku sedang tidur, aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya tenang dan pergi pulang setelah itu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk masuk keruangan itu saja.

Hyung masih terlihat mengandalkan mesin untuk pasien yang berada ditubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang dengan mata terpejam seperti orang mati.

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak ia pingsan, tapi ia masih saja belum sadar sampai sekarang. Tentunya ia tidak mungkin tidur selamanya bukan?

Bahkan jika dia bangun, ia akan sering mendapat serangan jantung dan tidak lama kemudian meninggal, itulah yang dikatakan dokter.

Meskipun senyum hyung seringkali lemah dan suaranya yang halus, semangatnya tetap besar. Dibandingkan dengan Jeonghu hyung yang tegas dan Jinho hyung yang menakutkan, Eunho hyung sangatlah lembut. Itu karena hyungku yang menyedihkan ini punya penyakit yang sama seperti appa dan hanya tinggal menghitung waktu untuk hari-hari terakhirnya.

Menatap wajah hyung semakin hari semakin terlihat kurus, aku mengenggam tangannya dan menaruh tangan itu diwajahku, itu sangat hangat. Itu tanda-tanda ia masih hidup.

"Hyung— ada seseorang yang aku suka."

Sama seperti hari biasa, aku memberitahu hyung dengan semangat. "Okey— seberapa cantik kali ini?" Aku menatap hyung yang berada didepanku sambil tersenyum. Tapi hyung tidak menjawab.

"Aku gila, benar— aku sangat menyukai dia. Apa karna dia selalu muncul dipikaranku? Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan appa, tapi aku merindukannya. Meskipun aku hanya mengetahui namanya saja?"

Adik laki-laki satu-satunya sedang mabuk cinta, ia malah terus menerus terpejam tanpa menjawab setiap perkataanku.

"Hyung… hyung… Eunho hyung—"

"…"

"Apakah kau ingin tidur seperti ini?"

"…"

"Dengarkan aku—"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Umma mengunjungi sekolah. Rambut ku yang diwarnai itu lah penyebabnya.

Sejak pertama aku masuk SMP, umma selalu bolak-balik datang ke sekolah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Apakah ia membuat masalah besar? Umma tiba disekolah dengan cepat. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap guru-guru dan kepala sekolah yang memanggil umma tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.

Aku harus mendengarkan nasehat, tapi meskipun aku terlihat menyesal, aku tidak akan mewarnai rambutku menjadi hitam kembali.

Mewarnai rambut dari abu-abu ke hitam tidak akan merubah segalanya, tidak akan membuat kematian menjauhi hyung yang terbaring di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hari dimana hyung keluar dari rumah sakit, aku menyuruhnya tidur di tempat tidurku karena kamarnya sangat berantakan. Aku berbaring di lantai dan membicarakan tentang Kim Jaejoong.

Walaupun aku dan hyung saling membicarakan segala hal dan hyung tahu semuanya tentangku—siapa yang aku temui, siapa yang berhubungan denganku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya;. Namun, aku tidak bilang "Aku menyukai namja, dia sangat cantik"

Meskipun hyung terlihat sangat lelah, dia mengatakan itu tidak masalah dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk mengatakannya dengan nada pelan. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakannya. Hyung tidak merespon apa-apa selama beberapa waktu setelah ia mendengarkanku bicara. Terlalu mengejutkankah untuk jantungnya hingga ia berhenti bernafas? Aku buru-buru berdiri dan menatap wajah hyung. Tetapi sepertinya ia sedang mempermainkanku karena ia tersenyum padaku dengan wajah gembira.

"Sangat cantik?"

"Ah—apaan sih hyung. Aku hampir mati ketakutan."

"Aku mengingat kata-kata mu, sepertinya dia benar-benar cantik. "

"Yeah, dia benar-benar sangat cantik"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat ku, aku merasa sedikit malu, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat langit-langit diatas langit. Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan menyentuh hidungku hanya untuk menunggu untuk tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tertidur.

"Aku ingin cepat pergi sekolah"

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin itu akan menjadi hari terakhir kalinya aku pergi ke sekolah ..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Berapa hari lagi kami bisa berbaring bersama seperti ini? Rasanya aku ingin menyebut nama hyung, tetapi airmata di mataku menahan suaraku, membuatku tidak bisa bersuara. Kami berdua hanya diam.

Karena setiap hari bisa saja menjadi hari terakhir bersama hyung, dan untuk menjaga hyung yang tidak bisa bergantung pada dirinya sendiri, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jeongho hyung datang ke apartemen kami. Ia memberikanku kunci motor baru. Sebenarnya, ia ingin bertemu Eunho hyung, tetapi aku bilang hyung sedang tidur, jadi ia pergi. Melalui tahun-tahun pertumbuhan membuatku menjadi seorang pria dewasa karena memberinya kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang lalu, Musim dingin lalu, aku tumbuh sebanyak 3 cm dan sekarang tinggiku sudah lebih dari 1.8 m. Umma bilang kalau aku terus tumbuh, aku akan seperti appa. Aku mulai berlatih tinju, makan banyak nasi dan melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Berkelahi juga seperti olahraga.

Perkelahian kemarin tidak cukup untuk pemanasan. Teman-temanku juga merasakan yang sama, dan inilah alasan kenapa kami selalu bersama. Sejak SMP hingga sekarang, kami berenam selalu sekelas. Tak bisa dibayangkan kami tidak pernah berselisih sampai sekarang.

Jika aku masuk melalui gerbang sekolah sekarang, kemungkinan besar aku akan ditangkap orang kesiswaan dan akan diberi ceramah selama satu jam. Jadi kuputuskan aku akan memanjat tembok saja.

Setelah umma datang ke sekolah hari itu, tentu saja orang kesiswaan tidak akan memukulku dengan tongkat, tetapi pasti akan ada ceramah yang sangat membosankan. Selama ia tidak menangkapku memanjat tembok sekolah, aku bisa berlari ke kelas dengan leluasa.

Aku memarkir motorku di luar gerbang sekolah dan mengatur tas sekolahku. Aku menggosok tanganku bersiap memanjat tembok. Lalu, di sebelah tembok muncul sosok tidak asing dengan rambut hitam tebal.

Kim Jaejoong. Ia meletakkan tasnya di depannya dan membongkar isinya. Lalu tangannya masuk ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Barang yang sedang dicarinya pastilah kartu nama yang harus kau tunjukkan sebelum masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Hyung bilang sebenarnya awalnya nama mereka dijahit di jas mereka. Tetapi para murid pikir cara ini terlalu kuno jadi sekolah menerima saran para murid untuk menggantinya menjadi kartu nama. Selain itu, kartu namanya harus digantung di tempat yang bisa dilihat para guru. Sekolah kami masih memegang tradisi memakai seragam dan kartu nama di jas kami.

Dengan naif, aku berjalan ke belakang Kim Jaejoong. Aku melihat melalui bahu yang lebih pendek dariku, ia masih mencari kartu namanya dengan teliti, tanpa peduli tangannya mulai kebas. Lalu, sikunya mengenai dadaku. Kasar sekali—uh ah uh ah.

"Kau—!"

"Uh uh—sakit tahu!"

"Siapa suruh kau berdiri di situ?"

Beginikah kau membayar penyelamat hidupmu? Dia menatapku dengan mata doe-nya yang tajam. Bukan salahku kalau kartu namamu hilang, kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa menderita dari ketidak adilan. Kemudian, aku mulai membayangkan kesiswaan menangkap basah si 'kupu-kupu'. Tongkat milik kesiswaan tidak tipis, bagaimanapun, kalau ia dipukul oleh kesiswaan, ia mungkin saja akan menangis. Ah, aku sedang tidak mood. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Aku menggenggam tangannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak punya kartu nama?"

"Kapan aku—"

"Ayo kesini."

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan ke pojok tembok. Dia yang sejak tadi kutarik benar-benar manis. Meski kami hanya berjalan beberapa meter, tetapi bagiku aku sudah berlari dengan bocah ini sejauh bermil-mil. Ah, aku senang sekali.

Angin bertiup kearahku, menghindari bocah yang berada dibelakangku. Bisa kah tubuhku seperti kertas ini dapat bertahan cuaca dingin?

Melihat dari atas pagar, kami bisa melihat gedung sekolah bagian timur. Aku berhenti, meskipun aku benci berpisah dengan namja cantik ini, aku harus melepaskan tangannya. Akankah perasaan ini menghilang? Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Tangan tidak seindah yang kubayangkan, namun sangat aneh aku tidak merasa jijik atau kecewa.

Kenapa ia tidak merasa gembira? Aku melompat ke pagar dan meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang tampak tidak senang di bawah, mengecek keadaan di balik sana.

Bocah itu harus memanjat tembok setinggi itu. Aku melemparkah tasku melewati tembok tersebut. TUK—terdengar suara yang sangat tidak enak. Tasku pasti mendarat ditempat yang aman. Aku menunjuk dinding, bocah itu mengigit bibir seksinya dengan cemas. Bagiku mungkin memanjat tembok seperti ini hanya sekecil kue. Dia nampak tidak ingin memanjat dinding itu. Namun, kami harus memanjat dulu sampai atas sebelum loncat ke bawah. Dengan tidak sabar aku menarik bocah itu keatas, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat tangannya ke tembok. Aku memegang pingganya dan mendorongnya ke atas. Ah—tubuh yang sedang kupegang ini—

"Yah, apa yang kau makan, kenapa kau seringan ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Gunakan tenaga lenganmu dan panjat."

Bagaimana mungkin pinggang namja itu sangat ramping? Karena pinggang rampingnya, seragamnya nampak sedikit berkerut. Selain itu, berat tubuhnya sama dengan berat tubuh yeoja biasa. Dia benar-benar aneh. Ahh—jantung ku tidak kuat lagi, aku akan gila. Ditambah, bau harum yang terasa manis dari tubuhnya. Kenapa dia selalu merayuku?

Ia memanjat tembok dengan susah payah dan setelah sampai di atas, dengan ragu-ragu memanggulkan tasnya dan melompat ke bawah. Tidak ada suara aneh di seberang sana. Jadi ia pasti tidak terluka. Akhirnya aku memanjat tembok menyusulnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, kilatan hitam muncul di hadapanku, ia berbalik kembali, matanya memandangku sekilas.

Dalam sekejap, benar-benar, aku berpikir jantung ku akan berheti berdetak. Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak siap dan ditambah lagi aku malah gemetar.

Dia terlihat seperti anak kucing putih, sangat cantik sampai-sampai orang ingin menerobos dinding diatara kami dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Ah—aku bahkan bisa melihat pembuluh darahnya meski ia tidak sedang cemberut. Tidak ada kerutan disekitar bibir cherry-nya, bibirnya terlihat lembut dan kenyal seperti pudding merah lezat. Aku pikir aku akan menyentuh bibir cherry itu, hanya sekali saja.

Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi aku merasa tengah menunjukan sisi yang paling tampan dari ku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di tembok dan meraih ujung atas hanya dengan sekali loncatan. Apakah dia kagum?

Dia menatapku sekarang. Matahari musim semi seperti debu emas, menyinari kulit putih bocah itu dengan jelas. Wajah cantik itu kini menatapku sekarang.

Sekali lagi, jantung ku berdebar kencang di dadaku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dengan erat setelah melompat dari dinding, Jantungku tidak bisa melawan dekatnya lagi. Aku telah jatuh ke dalam lubang, pada hari pertama aku melihat dirinya. Syal putih dan bibir indahnya telah memikatku, aku menyukai dirinya yang sangat cantik, karena aku menyukainya. Aku bahkan menemukan dia yang lebih indah dari siapa pun. Perasaan ini aku tumbuh lebih dalam seiringnya waktu, jika saja kami mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tampaknya perasaanku padanya tidak akan mudah luntur, aku berharap kau mengerti, aku berharap kau sama sepertiku, aku harap.

"Jung Yunho! Kau anak bodoh kurang ajar! Baru saja kau dihukum! Sekarang kau sudah memanjat tembok lagi!"

Ah, aku bahkan lupa kalau situasi ini sedang gawat, semuanya karena dia. Karena dia menatapku dengan wajah polosnya, aku merasa seolah-olah waktu berhenti, hanya kami berdua didalam ruangan ini.

Fuck, wajah bocah ini terlihat seperti susu.

Aku terlihat seperti orang cacat, berdiri diatas tembok, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Di sisi lain tembok, guru kesiswaan berlari ke arahku sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tongkatnya. Di satu lagi berdiri Kim Jaejoong yang menatapku dengan kepala melongok. Aku bergantian melihat mereka berdua sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Akhirnya aku memilih mengurus Kim Jaejoong terlebh dahulu.

"Yah, lari, cepat."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang lari! Kalau kau ditangkap kesiswaan, kakimu bisa habis!"

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan mengerutkan alisnya. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki, dia berbalik dan berlari menuju gedung timur.

Pu-di pu-di, seperti kupu-kupu, ia menggoyangkan pantatnya dan terbang pergi.

Melihat punggungnya dengan tatapan kosong, guru kesiswaan menjewer kupingku dan menarikku turun. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan, begitulah kata kesiswaan, dan mereka membiarkanku mendengarkan ceramah satu jam mereka.

"Kau memakai telingamu untuk mendengar saya tidak?!"

"Urg—ah ah ah!"

Aku terus-terusan menjerit kesakitan.

Bocah tidak berperasaan, aku bilang kepadanya untuk melarikan diri dan dia benar-benar melakukannya? Aku mulai menyeret kaki ku yang terluka ke atas atap dan mulai merokok. Aku mendapat kunci cadangan dari hyung ku. "Jangan membuat mu tertangkap merokok ditoilet" ucapnya, dan memberiku kunci. Pikiranku mulai melayang ke hyung yang tinggal di apartemen sendirian, hatiku jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Sebaiknya aku menghisap pertama, aku duduk dan bersandar dipegangan, tangaku kumasukan dalam saku, bagian belakang kaki ku sangat sakit. Tehnik memukul guru-guru kesiswaan hebat sekali. Teman-temanku juga membicarakan tentang tehnik memukul mereka. Tetapi, kenapa aku selalu merasa tulang-tulangku sakit juga?

Rokok menggantung dibibirku, pintu masuk atap terbuka. Apakah itu guru? Dengan sigap aku melepaskan rokok di bibirku, dan aku menatap sepatu olahraga yang sepertinya aku mengenali sepatu itu, sudah pasti bocah itu. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Bocah itu memasang wajah galaknya sambil memegang tas milikku dan menutup pintu besi itu. Setelah itu, ia menarik tas milikku dan berjalan kearahku. Haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Setelah melihat wajah bocah itu, aku memilih tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Masih marah? Dan bibir cherry-nya terlihat cemberut. Tidak kah dia terlihat menyesal? Jangan bermimpi aku akan memaafkanmu bahkan jika kau berwajah cantik sekalipun. Tapi ini hanya membuat waktu ku saja. Ia melempar tasku dan menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, aku tidak bisa berpikir yang lain. Wajahnya membuat amarahku hilang begitu saja, semakin aku melihatnya, aku makin merasa wajahnya itu seperti sihir.

"Terima kasih aku sudah dipukuli."

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk lari?"

Aku sengaja memakai kata-kata yang menusuk, tetapi Kim Jaejoong malah membuatku terjebak. Bukan seperti itu yang aku mau, menyebalkan. Cara apa yang harus aku pakai untuk menangani anak ini yang terus menerus tidak bias berdiam diri seperti bola ping pong? Ia begitu lembut kepada teman-temannya dan juga kodok itu, dan memperlakukan ku sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sedih, jadi kugigit ujung rokok.

Aku berpikir ia akan pergi setelah melempar tasku, dia malah berjongkok disampingku.

Ia menatapku seolah membujuk anak yang tengah marah, otakku berhenti berfungsi. Aku tidak tahu kemana asap rokok ditiupkan dan reaksiku terhadap setiap sensasi mulai berjalan lambat.

Kim Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajahku, seperti melakukan sihir. Ketika aku tersadar akan lamunanku, rokok milikku sudah dirampas olehnya, dan bertengger di bibir cherrynya. Ahh—jika aku tau ini sebelumnya, aku tidak akan merokok.

"Jadi cantik kau tau bagaimana cara merokok"

"Memangnya menjadi cantik tidak boleh merokok?"

Dia merokok diatas jari-jarinya dan wajahnya terlihat sombong, dalam detik, aku ingin menjadi punting rokok itu. Aku benar-benar iri dengan rokok kecil itu. Ia nampak terlihat lebih sombong saat mengerutkan kening. Whoo—dia tersenyum. Aku akan pingsan. Ekspresi itu memenuhi hatiku.

"Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan karena aku secantik ini?"

Aku tersenyum. Dia sendiri tau bahwa ia sangat cantik, Lee Soo Hun pasti sudah memberitahunya sebelumnya. Aku ingin memilik dirinya. Melihat bocah itu, aku menjadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, pikiranki sudah dipenuhi nafsu.

Pertama-tama, kita harus lebih akrab. Kalau kami mau membuat hubungan yang aku inginkan itu, aku harus menyemplungnya ke dalam susu seperti anak kucing yang sakit.

"Meow, cobalah mengeong."

"Apa? Memangnya aku kucing? "

"Coba saja."

Dia mematikan rokoknya dengan sepatunya. Sepertinya kata-kataku terlalu menginanya. "Memangnya tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih pantas?" Aku memaki-maki diriku sendiri.

Dia berdiri, aku takut ia akan pergi begitu saja. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Biarkan aku duduk di atas motor untuk beberapa saat."

Dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum lebarnya adalah ekspresi terindah milik Kim Jaejoong yang pernah aku lihat.

.

.

.

"Yah, yah, si cantik dari kelas 8 dijemput sebuah mobil mewah sepulang sekolah tadi!"

"Kudengar dia anak dari salah satu anggota parlemen."

"Wah, dia bahkan tidak hanya cantik tapi memiliki semuanya."

"Jung Yunho. Kau tidak tahu tentang dia?"

Selama beberapa waktu, aku selalu medengar teman-teman berkata seperti itu. Hanya perkataan-perkataan bodoh. Aku hanya mendengarkan, tidak memahami.

.

.

.

Dia juga suka mengendarai motor. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, melaju kencang dengan senang, menghirup udara segara awal musim semi. Nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi penyegarku. Moodku sedang baik, tapi, wajahnya menjadi kering. Mungkin karena angin dingin hingga membuat pipinya memerah.

Bisakah kita menjadi lebih akrab? Dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Aku ada kelas di jam ketiga."

Dia tampak kecewa. Aku menyukainya tetapi tidak kutunjukkan. Aku memelankan kecepatan untuk mengundur-undurkan waktu. Aku merasa waktu itu sangat singkat. Beberapa menit kemudian, motorku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia langsung melompat turun dan berjalan masuk ke gerbang tanpa menoleh. Aku memanggilnya dengan kesal.

"Yah!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak mau belajar mengendarainya?"

"Apa?"

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat, berarti ia benar-benar lupa total.

"Aku kan sudah memperbolehkanmu mengendarai motor?"

"Oh, oh."

Ia menganggukan kepala.

"Kapan aku bilang aku ingin belajar?"

Memangnya susah belajar meng-'meow'? Dasar arogan!

Dia meninggalkanku yang telah dipermainkan, menghilang dibalik gerbang sekolah dengan sok dan sombong. Aku memukul tembok di sebelahku. Orang-orang cantik memang berkepala besar. Aku seharusnya menonjok hidungnya. Huh, aku jadi menyesal setengah mati.

.

.

.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan tidak senang sambil mendorong motor. Aku sedang memikirkan perkataan teman-temanku, si cantik dari kelas 8? Siapa gadis itu aku tidak peduli. Aku menstarter motorku.

"Siapa si cantik dari kelas 8? Jangan bicara yang omong kosong. Aku pergi."

"Eunho hyung sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, apa kami perlu menjenguknya?"

"Kalian menyeramkan."

"Kau terlalu kasar."

Aku meninggalkan teman-temanku yang masih terus mengejek di belakang dan pergi pulang. Aku masih memikirkannya sepanjang jalan ke rumah. Walaupun dia mengganggu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur sangat menyukainya. Anak itu dari kelas berapa ya? Aku belum sempat tanya padanya dan tidak mendengar dari orang-orang lain. Aku jadi tidak peduli pada hal lain dalam dirinya selain nama dan wajahnya.

Bagaimanapun, di hari kedua, aku tahu sesuatu tentangnya meski bukan hal yang ingin aku ketahui.

Tugas piket sudah berakhir? Jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Saat pulang sekolah, aku kembali ke tempat pembakaran sampah, gedung belakang memang salah satu tempat yang selalu sepi. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Aku menahan nafasku dan berbalik. Aku melihat sesuatu yang penuh kepalsuan. Tubuhku menjadi kaku. Aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan riviewnya dichapter depan nde~

Soalnya lagi buru-buru ^^

Call Me Baby/Joong aja nde~ gak usah panggil Author atau apalah ^^

Follow my Twitter : JoongBaby

Twitter yang kemaren ke blokir -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Thorn Year (gashiyeon) - The First Part - Reduced Horizon

Original Author: Maio

Translated By: honeyiceblend

Genre: Romance + Smut

Rating: M

Pairing/s: Yunjae

Length: 4/12 Chapters

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

I told you before

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Yunho POV

Mereka terlihat asyik membicarakan sesuatu, seperti itu yang kulihat sekarang.

"Eunho hyung."

"…"

"Aku cantik kan…"

"…"

"Kau tidak akan menolak ku kan?"

Mereka berdiri, saling berhadapan, aku hanya bisa melihat Kim Jaejoong. Hatiku seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat melihat mereka.

Kim Jaejoong, yang aku sukai, tidak, Kim Jaejoong yang aku cintai, menyiksa ku selama hampir 2 minggu, membuatku memikirkannya saat tidur; aku tidak berpikir itu hal yang aneh. Karena perasaanku kepadanya terlalu kuat sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hati ku. Sekarang, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Namun, sepertinya ia akan mengatakan perasaanya kepada hyung ku yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar

Hyung menatap Kim Jaejoong dengan lembut. Meskipun dia adalah hyung ku yang berhubungan darah dengan ku, kedua mata ku dibutakan oleh cinta, dan aku membenci bocah itu yang terlihat begitu lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Bohong. Mengapa kau berada disini?

.

.

.

Keringat terus meluncur diwajahku, aku terus memukul samsak dengan marah, dan aku tidak bisa tenang seperti biasa. Meski si kurator merasa cemas terhadapku, aku merasa apa yang baru saja terjadi seperti sandungan dan hambatan; semuanya tidak bekerja dengan baik untuk ku lagi. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menenangkanku. Sendiri mungkin lebih baik, aku mengendarai motor ku, dengan kecepatang tinggi dijalanan tanpa berpikir apa-apa, mungkin setelah beebrapa saat perasaanku akan lebih baik.

Pada akhirnya, masih ada perasaan ganjal saat aku kembali ke apartemen pada malam harinya.

Aku melihat bayangan diruang tamu gelap sepertinya seseorang sedang menunggu ku.

Dia duduk disofa, menonton film prancis dengan tenang sambil menunggu ku datang sepertinya dia punya hal yang banyak untuk dibicarakan.

Aku melempar tasku dilantai, setelah menghembuskan nafas dengan tenang, aku berdiri didepan hyung dengan wajah datar.

Hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke padaku.

Aku mendesah pelan dan menghempaskan tubuhku disofa. Aku menatap wajah hyung yang terlihat melamun. Untu beberapa alasan yang tidak aku ketahui, aku merasa kalau hyung yang sedang menonton televisi ini sedikit asing. Sejak lahir hyung memang kurus, ia bahkan semakin kurus beberapa hari ini, ulang pipi dan hidungnya terlihat menonjol. Meski ia belum mengalami sakit akan jantung yang tiba-tiba berhenti, ia harus bertahan dari penyakit yang tak kunjung sembuh ini. Kasihan sekali. Namun, hyung tau apa yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya, ia menunjukan ekpresi bosan, dia tidak gugup sama sekali. Bocah itu menyukai hyung, hyung mengalah demi aku, namun sepertinya tidak begitu, tidak peduli apa alasannya, hyung sekarang membuatku sangat marah.

"Jaejoong…"

"Ya ... Yunho."

Perasaan Kim Jaejoong tidak ada maksud apa-apa terhadapku tetapi terhadap hyung, dan ini sudah menjadi faktanya yang sukses membuatku hancur.

Ketika aku berbicara tentang bocah itu, hyung sama sekali tidak nampak terkejut. Hyung yang suka bereaksi cepatpastinya sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku marah dan menyebut Jaejoong.

Aku tidak perlu mengulainya lagi pagi nanti.

Pandangan kami berhenti di udara kosong.

Bahkan isi dari film itu tampak kabur.

"Aku benci hyung."

"Okay…"

"Fuck!"

Alasan kenapa aku berkoar-koar seperti ini bukan karena Kim Jaejoong yang mau aku ceritakan pada hyung, tetapi karena hyung terlihat tidak peduli dan putus asa yang membuat hatiku terluka.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini… kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti orang-orang lain, eh? Cobalah bereaksi, marah, apa pun yang tidak kau suka, lepaskan semuanya!"

Hyungku tidak akan begitu lemah, meski dia kurus, dia masih terlihat sangat tampan, polos, dan segar. 19 tahun, umur yang akan aku isi dengan kehidupan baru.

Meskipun sakit-sakitan, dulu hyung tetap menganggap semua urusannya serius dan akan senang jika semuanya terselesaikan.

Sekarang, kematian terus menerus mengikutinya seperti bayangan, dan itu membuat hyung berperilaku seperti ini, menutupi dirinya.

Hyung tidak akan mati karena gagal jantung.

Tetapi karena penyakit serius yang merusak keinginannya untuk bertahan.

"Adikku sayang…"

"…"

"Aku harus menjadi hyung yang baik hati…"

Meskipun aku merasa melarangnya berbicara seperti itu, dia masih memikirkan soal kami di saat dia sakit, aku sangat berterima kasih dan tidak bisa menyanggahnya. Aku membencinya; aku benci dia memperlihatkan hatinya yang tulus, karena itu, aku menangis dan ini menggagalkan keputusan tegasku yang tidak akan menangis untuk ketakutan hyung.

Aku berbalik ke kamar dan menangis lama sekali, aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal; terisak dan perasaanku perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. Kecemburuan dan kebencian membuatku kehilangan control dan menangis. Aku pikir hati yang hancur ini harus dibinasakan, baru aku akan bisa bernafas lega.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar."

Karena aku terlalu berpikiran sempit, tidak mau menjawab apa pun darinya, aku bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Aku mendengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup, meski aku sedikit cemas, tetapi aku tidak bergerak dari tempat untuk mengejarnya.

Karena jika aku mengikutinya, aku akan mengkhianati perasaan egoisku. Memikirkan si bocah itu—alasan kenapa aku bisa cemburu pada hyung, aku tidak perlu beranjak. Corak di wajahnya yang mirip susu, dan gambaran tentanya yang sedang tersenyum padaku, mengiang-ngiang di pikiran.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang sepi, hyung belum juga kembali.

Dan ketika suasana kamar semakin mencekam sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen.

Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan untuk mencari hyung, tetapi kedua kakiku dengan sendirinya berjalan ke arah jalan yang kemungkinan besar dilewati hyung. Setiap kali aku melihat bayangan kurus kecil, aku pikir itu pasti hyung.

Tetapi ternyata sulit sekali mencari hyung. Aku menyeret kakiku kembali pulang. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas cepat; udara sangat dingin dan suram. Ada sedikit jarak sebelum aku mencapai jalan penyeberangan, mungkin karena ini sudah tengah malam, aku merasa sangat lelah, dan mungkin saja hyung sudah sampai di rumah, kupikir.

Tepat ketika aku baru saja mau menyeberangi jalan, sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul dari jauh. Segalanya perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas; aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, si pengemudi terlihat sedang mabuk. Mobilnya menembus melewati garis tenang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hyung, hyung…!"

Aku memanggil hyung seperti orang yang sedang menemui ajalnya. Mobil terlempar dan di sanalah hyung berdiri.

"—!"

Sekarang kakiku tidak bisa bergerak, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan pergelangan kakiku kuat-kuat, mengikat semua gerakanku. Pada saat itu, aku merasakan itu adalah masalah kehendakku dan aku menggigil seketika. Aku ingin beranjak tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku tahu itu adalah saat-saat terakhir bagi hyung.

Di kedua mataku… dengan gerakan sangat pelan, kejadian itu terjadi seperti film fotografi tua, dari gambar satu ke gambar lainnya.

Hyung mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi matanya karena silau dari cahaya mobil… jarak antara mobil dan bayangan hyung semakin dekat… tubuh tinggi dan kurusnya bergetar.

Dengan seketika ketika aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, tubuh hyung terjatuh ke tanah seperti air mata yang mengalir turun dari ujung mataku. Tubuh hyung tergelinding selama beberapa saat.

Mobil yang menabrak hyung berhenti mendadak. Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa semuanya terjadi secara kilat. Meskipun pengemudinya telah menghentikan mobil, dia tidak membuka pintu mobil, mungkin dia ketakutan. Aku ingin sekali berlari ke mobil dan membuka pintunya, memelintir dan mematahkan lehernya. Hanya itu saja yang aku bisa lakukan untuk hyung yang terbaring di tanah seperti mayat. Hanya ada satu saksi mata, dan itu hal yang sepatutnya aku lakukan sebagai adik sedarah daging satu-satunya.

Aku bisa saja menyelamatkannya, aku bisa saja lari ke arahnya dan mencegah kematiannya. Tetapi kedua kakiku tidak mengikuti sesuai yang kupikirkan, kakiku tidak melangkah maju, justru aku melangkahkan kakiku ke balakang.

Di saat yang sama, air mataku tidak hentinya mengalir. Alasana kenapa aku terus menerus menggelengkan kepalaku untuk tidak percaya bukan karena apa yang terjadi pada hyung. Mungkin karena alasan kedua yang membuatku tidak ingin bergerak untuk menyelamatkan hyungku, aku membenci diriku sendiri, Tak disangka-sangka, aku teringat pada Kim Jaejoong saat di belakang gedung pagi ini.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Suara lembut dari pengakuannya dan kecelakaan hyung tercampur aduk di pikiranku. Seperti barisan gigi yang diracuni dengan sempurna, pikiranku berputar, memanipulasiku.

Aku bisa saja menyelamatkannya; bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi. Aku pergi meninggalkan hyungku yang dibanjiri darah di seluruh tubuhnya dan aku berlari. Pedih sekali. Sisi jahat diriku ternyata ada hubungannya dengan bocah itu? Apakah perasaanku memang sedalam ini padanya? Hyung sedarah dagingku baru saja meninggal di depanku, aku justru berpikiran "Inilah kesempatanku, baguslah kalau kau mati." Hatiku yang keji, aku benci diriku, aku berlari ke rumah dan bersembunyi. Aku meringkuk di ujung ranjang. Aku terbenam dalam tuduhan diri, tetapi aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Aku tidak sanggup melihat tubuh beku hyung sekarang, aku juga tidak punya hak. Aku tidak bisa kembali selamanya.

Sampai fajar, aku masih terendam dalam air mataku karena ketika wajahku terasa tertusuk-tusuk asin dari air mataku, telepon berbunyi. Dari Jinho hyung.

Kabar kematian hyung telah tersebar di keluarga, bahwa kematiannya disebebkan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Aku berpura-pura tidak gelisah, tetapi setelah mendengar kata-kata hiburan dari Jinho hyung, hatiku hancur. Setelah aku mematikan ponsel, aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan datar.

Dengan seketika, tampaknya semuanya telah berakhir, hari sudah kembali menjadi pagi. Mungkin air mata inilah yang telah mengusir kecemasan dan benci yang aku rasakan terhadap diriku; tidak mudah untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Tetapi di dalam hati, aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkan penyiksaan berjam-jam.

Hari itu, film Perancis yang hyung tonton sudah tamat; filmnya membingungkan.

Aku mematikan televisi sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat wajah hyung di sepanjang pemakaman, aku hanya mengamati dari pinggir. Keluargaku mengira aku masih terbenam dalam kesedihan.

Untungnya, mereka tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi malam itu secara rinci. "Hanya pergi jalan-jalan. Hanya itu." Semuanya melihatku seperti melihat seseorang yang kusut yang hanya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, karena itulah mereka tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi padaku. Di saat itu, aku sangat membenci aksi konyolku. Jika aku mau mengirim hyungku ke alam sana dengan tenang, aku seharusnya menahan semua rasa cemburu ini, kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyerah terhadapku seperti ini, dia masih tetap baik pada orang lain sampai akhir ajalnya.

Aku tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali, haruskah aku menyesal?

Pemakaman berlangsung sangat khidmat, bahkan tidak terdengar isakan sekali pun.

Hanya seperti itu, hanya keadaan patah hati karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai tiba-tiba. Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang menunjukkan luka dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya, aku tidak menyangka dia bakal datang, aku sedikit khawatir.

Bocah itu berdiri tepat di depanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, aku memberikannya sapu tanganku, dan aku hanya bisa lanjut merokok sebelum dia berhenti menangis. Dia membasahi sapu tanganku dengan air matanya; tampaknya dia sangat menyukai hyung. Aku merasa cemburu lagi. Meski aku ingin sekali melepaskan kemurkaanku, dia menghentikan air matanya saat aku masih bisa menahan amarahku. Ketika air matanya berhenti, wajahnya menjadi tampak jelas, matanya merah, hidungnya juga dan bibirnya cemberut, justru membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

Sekarang, inilah kesempatanku untuk memilikinya seutuhnya untuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Yunppa jahat -_-

Bakal update lama soalnya udah mau ulangan -_-"

Tugas makin menumpuk eomma Joong juga marah-marah kalau Joong onlinenya lama

Jadi mohon maklum yah kalau Joong updatenya lama u,u

Call Me Baby/Joong aja nde~ gak usah panggil Author atau apalah ^^

Balasan riview :

nunoel31 : Jawaban mu ada dichapter ini ^^

Eh gak usah panggil kakak aku masih sekolah -_-"

Cathsp : Hasil terjemahannya gitu tapi udah berusaha perbaikin kata-katanya ^_^

Emang masih berantakan yah u,u

Hanasukie : Udah lanjut *-*

Hana – Kara : Jawabannya ada dichapter ini ._.

kim anna shinotsuke : Iyaa jawabannya ada dichapter ini

Jaejoong eomma dibuat misterius sama penulis novelnya xD

Daebakk penulisnya *-*b

: Iyaa favoritnya Jae eomma

dia sampai nangis lohh baca novelnya.

Terjemahannya jelek lohhh -_- Maklum baru belajar ^^v

PhantoMiRotiC : Gomawo m_-_m ini udah lanjut

Riview juseyo #puppy eyes

Follow My Twitter : JoongBaby

**P.S : Bakal update ff-nya 1 minggu 2x**


End file.
